


Just Because I'm Brave Doesn't Mean I Go Looking For Trouble

by Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces



Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces
Summary: Xanatos tries to see how strong Goliath would be against poison as well as making an attempt to gain valuable information about the true powers of healing sleep. However, a poison dart meant for Goliath hits someone else and that someone is not going to come forward willingly.(Set just after the episode Temptation)
Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599325
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. Endless Night

It had been a few days since Demona had deceived Brooklyn into giving Goliath's mind over to her. Elisa had, once again, saved them. The tension between the members of the clan had smoothed over, at least, on the surface. However, Elisa could still sense some lingering frustration between the members of the small family unit. 

When she arrived minutes after sunset, Brooklyn was sitting off by himself facing out towards the city. Lexington and Broadway were gone, and Goliath and Hudson were talking with their backs to Brooklyn. 

“Hey, Big Guy, why’s Brooklyn over there and not with the others?” She gestured to the sulking figure. 

“The bike they had been working on has been destroyed by the humans after Brooklyn took it out. They wanted to ensure it did not happen again, it seems. Apparently, it is near completion and should be finished within the hour.” Goliath shrugged his shoulders. “Brooklyn was also adamant he didn’t want to go.” 

“Doesn’t that seem, you know, odd to you?” She asked as a sympathetic look crossed her face. 

“Not at all, he’ll come back around when he sees fit.” Goliath smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come, there’s much to do. I have much to see now that we have defeated Xanatos and reclaimed our home.” 

Elisa shook her head. She wasn’t sure how to get through to Goliath about Xanatos' sentence not being permanent. 

Suddenly, a helicopter landed on the castle. 

Elisa, Goliath, and Hudson readied themselves for whatever would happen. 

“I was told Mr. Xanatos was not here, and I am here to take what I want from him. I’m owed that much after what he did! One of you magical creatures would be a nice bit of restitution!” One of the men from the chopper yelled. 

Brooklyn was closer to the chopper than the others, and he had a great view of a dart gun aimed directly for Goliath. So, as soon as he saw the man begin to pull the trigger, Brooklyn sprang to his feet. He knocked the man backwards towards the chopper, and Brooklyn reached for the dart gun. However, the man was startled enough to shoot his gun into Brooklyn’s shoulder. 

Brooklyn only felt a small prick of pain where the dart had entered his shoulder, at least at first. He threw the man back into the chopper. Much to everyone’s surprise, the chopper just left. 

“Are you alright?” Elisa came behind Brooklyn and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. 

He stiffened a little. “I’m fine. They got one hit on me, but it doesn’t hurt.” 

“Okay. Take care of yourself.” She patted his shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?”

He nodded sharply. His hand was still holding his shoulder. Much to his chagrin, his was starting to throb, and he was starting to feel a little weak. 

Elisa quirked an eyebrow. He felt warm when she touched him. She would have to ask Goliath if Gargoyles could run fevers. However, if Brooklyn said he was fine, she had more important matters to attend to than problems she was just imagining. She had to get it through Goliath’s thick skull that Xanatos was still capable of manipulation from prison. After she dealt with that, she could worry about Brooklyn’s mystery maybe fever.

Elisa turned and went back to Goliath. “Goliath, I really don’t like this. I mean they just popped in here and left with one guy and no fight. There’s something more to this. It’s fishy. Xanatos has plenty of goons to do his bidding even from prison.” 

“You three figure it out, I’m going to hang out with Bronx,” Brooklyn muttered to himself so no one could hear him. 

Brooklyn descended the stairs of the castle into the room with the T.V.  As he walked into the room, Bronx stirred for a moment. He sniffed Brooklyn and whimpered a little. He gave Brooklyn a little lick on the back of his hand. 

"'m fine, Bronx. Don't worry about it." Brooklyn  curled up on his side on the floor. 

He felt dizzy, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and make it stop. Brooklyn didn’t understand what was happening. His head hurt, and his arms felt heavy. He didn’t want to say anything because he knew it’d just make things worse. They would blame him and say he was complaining, or seeking attention, or something. He knew it was better not to say anything. He’d fight this alone.

Bronx cocked his head slightly, but he wandered back to the side of the recliner. 

Brooklyn checked to make sure that he was completely alone. Then, Brooklyn confirmed Bronx was truly back to his rest and removed the dart from his shoulder. He winced as it came out from his skin.

He thought maybe taking the dart out would help whatever panic seemed to be coming over him abate. However, somehow, removing it made him feel worse. His skin felt clammy, and his breath caught in his throat as his heart began to beat too fast. 

“This is so not cool.” Brooklyn placed a hand over his eyes. 

He longed for his sunglasses to keep out the too bright lights of the room. He could hardly think of what to do because the lights were so bright, and the world was spinning dangerously around a drunk axis. 

Bronx stirred and watched Brooklyn collapse into a small heap on the floor. Brooklyn had cloaked his wings and begun shivering. Bronx left the T.V. room barking like mad. 

Elisa was concerned when Bronx came up and tugged on Hudson’s leg barking even louder. 

She knelt down and scratched Bronx’s ears. “Why did you come up here, huh? You looking for your T. V. buddy?” 

Bronx ignored her and continued to pull on Hudson’s leg and tried to drag Hudson to the T.V. room.

Hudson followed Bronx towards the stairs. "Woah, boy, slow down." 

“Where did Brooklyn go?” Lexington glided in and asked. “Did he go off to sulk some more?” 

“Yeah, he probably did. He always does that.” Broadway crossed his arms over his chest. 

Elisa’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “I’m not sure. He was over there, and then there was a really weird attack on the castle, and he disappeared. He said they got a hit on him. Do you think we should check on him? He might be hurt. I bet that’s why Bronx is going nuts.” 

“Wait, what attack?” Lexington asked.

“Some human in a chopper came here, but there was only one. Brooklyn fought him off, and then the chopper just left.” Elisa shook her head as she took off after Bronx and Hudson. “Now, Brooklyn’s gone. I'm telling you guys this is fishy!”

“He’s probably just embarrassed that the one human got a hit on him, at all. He’ll be back up here by sunrise.” Lex reassured. 

“I’ll trust you, but I don’t like this,” Elisa muttered to herself as she followed Hudson, Bronx, and Goliath. “I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Goliath had pulled ahead to discuss the matter with Hudson, and Elisa was hot on their heals as the descended the stairs. 

“I’m getting really tired of the lad’s games.” Hudson ran a hand through his hair as they followed Bronx down the stairs. “I know it’s a long ways until sunrise, but he’s been gone an hour. You think the lad would have come back by now.” 

“I know, my old friend.” Goliath followed swiftly. “I will have to pull him aside and talk with him about this gothic melancholy _sulking_.” 

Elisa shuddered on Brooklyn’s behalf. From the little she knew of Goliath, she imagined that the “talk” would involve a long lecture about the importance of togetherness or something. She thought about that movie she’d seen with her brother about a year or so ago. She smiled to herself. _Mufasa_. She decided she would add that to the growing list of nicknames she had been developing for Goliath. 

However, she was also deeply concerned about Brooklyn. If this “sulking” really was a pattern, she was concerned his family, or clan rather, wasn’t taking it seriously enough. Brooklyn was obviously still young by his clan’s standards. The little she’d seen of his mood swings worried her. However, she brushed it off just as quickly as she’d thought of it. Derek had been like that too in his teenage years. He was fine now. 

Broadway and Lexington were following her. They both shared annoyed glances. 

“Can’t we just leave him until, sunrise. I’d rather not deal with his bad mood until then. If we bring him upstairs, all he’s going to do is ignore us anyway.” Lex crossed his arms over his chest. 

Despite trying to reassure herself, Elisa was definitely getting bad cop instincts about this. She’d have to pull the family aside and explain “ _gothic melancholy_ ” and what Brooklyn seemed to show signs of in these last weeks she’d known him were two completely different things. 

When Goliath opened the door to the T.V. room, all of them were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Brooklyn was curled with his wings cloaked around his body. He was shaking from head to foot with chills. His teeth were clenched as tears rolled down his cheeks. Brooklyn whimpered out something and then curled in further on himself. 

Hudson was the first to move. 

He placed a strong, but firm hand around Brooklyn’s shoulder. “Lad, it’s alright. It’s Hudson, laddie. Can you get up?”

Brooklyn shook his head violently. That made his head feel worse, and he immediately cried out and put both hands on the side of his head. 

“What’s wrong, lad? What hurts?” Hudson eased Brooklyn’s head onto his lap. 

“Head. ’s so bright in here.” Brooklyn swallowed thickly. “But, my, my stomach … ’s worse.”

Broadway turned off most of the lights by flicking off the light switch after seeing Brooklyn writhe again when he spoke. He turned on a table lamp so the rest of them could still see. 

Hudson moved Brooklyn onto to his side. “Easy, lad.” 

Brooklyn tried to stand up using Hudson as a crutch. “Thanks, ‘m good now. I’ll be …” 

Brooklyn started to fall forward, but Hudson caught him. Hudson held Brooklyn fast to his shoulder. 

Goliath wrapped a blanket he’d found around Brooklyn’s shoulders. “Brooklyn, don’t try to move. He was asking if you could move. It wasn’t a request to move. Let us help you.”

Hudson began rocking Brooklyn in his arms when Brooklyn started crying and gnashing his teeth. “It’s okay, laddie. I’ve got ya.”

“It hurts. It hurts! _It hurts!_ Make it stop! Please! Please, ‘m sorry! _It hurts! It_ ** _HURTS!_** Please _, please,_ ** _please_** _,_ it hurts! It hurts!” Brooklyn screamed.

“We don’t have time to run the dart through forensics at the NYPD. We have to wait it out.” She touched Brooklyn’s forehead with her hand. “You’re burning up!”

“He’s running a fever, Goliath.” Hudson confirmed as he laid his hand against Brooklyn’s forehead.

Brooklyn clutched his stomach and tried to curl up again. 

“Try not to do that. It makes it worse, laddie.” Hudson eased Brooklyn’s head back down to his shoulder. 

It took a minute, but Brooklyn’s eyes eventually fluttered closed and his breathing softened. 

“Let’s lay him in the chair, lass. It’ll be easier to tend to him there.” Hudson lifted Brooklyn’s limp body into the recliner. 

“Here, Brooklyn. It will be alright, child. Lex, Broadway, and Bronx. Go to the roof to prevent further intruders from entering here.” Goliath laid a blanket over Brooklyn’s chest. 

Goliath, too, laid a hand on Brooklyn’s forehead. “The fever’s rising at an alarming rate. How long till sunrise?” 

“Six hours at least,” Elisa muttered checking her watch. 

“He’s not going to make it that long.” Goliath smoothed back Brooklyn’s hair. “It’s barely been an hour now and it’s progressed this far.” 

“He hasn’t had any help either. We’ll fight for him.” Elisa repositioned the blanket so it was a bit tighter around Brooklyn’s chest. “I’ll get some cool water and towels for the fever. He’s strong. He’ll fight it.” 

Hudson said nothing, but he took Brooklyn’s hand. “You will live to see another moon rise. You who are a guardian of the night in this new land and the lands of Scotland. By the power of your ancestors, you will fight this and win.” 

Just as she left, Elisa turned to Brooklyn. “I’ll be back in a minute. We’re going to help you, Brooklyn. Okay? You just hold on for us, and we’ll do the rest.” 

“You heard her, laddie. You know your job, and you know ours. Rest assured that we will see to our duties.” Hudson ran a thumb over Brooklyn’s knuckles. 

Goliath left and headed up to check on the others and give further instructions. He prepared to face what would surely be the longest six hours of his life. 

Elisa came in with the cool water and a damp towel and several other towels that were dry. “He we go, buddy. It’s going to be okay.”

Since falling limp in Hudson’s arms, Brooklyn had hardly moved. Therefore, Elisa was more than a bit unnerved when Brooklyn started to mutter things under his breath less than half hour into Hudson and her shared vigil.

“N-no. Please, please! Stop! It-it wasn’t …” Brooklyn’s head jerked back. “Please, don’t … I didn’t want … Goliath!” 

Elisa took Brooklyn’s other hand in hers. “He’s safe, Brooklyn. He’s upstairs. Do you want him? He’s finishing his debrief with Broadway and Lex.” 

“Goliath! I-I was … was scared! Goliath? No, no, **_NO!_** Please, please, _please_ ‘m sorry! ’s all my fault. Shouldn’t have… just wanted. **I WANT ONE OF MY MOMS!** ” Brooklyn cried out. “‘m scared. ‘m scared! Please!” 

“It’s okay, laddie. It’s okay.” Hudson took the cool rag and dabbed Brooklyn’s forehead with the cloth. 

Hudson turned to Elisa and said in a low and serious voice. “Get Goliath. Tell him to come _now_.” 

“I WANT... _Please, please,_ ** _I WANT …_ I WANNA GO HOME!**” Brooklyn thrashed against the chair. 

“I know, laddie. I know.” Hudson wiped Brooklyn’s collar bone down with some cool water. 

Hudson adjusted the blankets around Brooklyn’s chest when they'd slipped in his outburst. Hudson made sure that Brooklyn’s arms were still exposed so that heat could be let out, but he pulled the covers up to Brooklyn’s armpits. He placed a steadying hand against Brooklyn’s chest when he shot up again, and Hudson smoothed the blankets out as he eased Brooklyn back down. 

“WANNA GO HOME! Please, _please_ don’t … don’t hurt us! Please, I just … I want … Goliath? Hudson? ‘m sorry! I’m sorry! Didn’t mean … didn’t mean it! … should’ve been me!” Brooklyn whimpered. 

“I know, I know, laddie. ’s not your fault, lad. It’s not.” Hudson took one of the fresh towels Elisa left him and he gently dabbed Brooklyn’s wrists and inner elbows with the cloth. “It will be okay. You’ll see. We’ll be okay.” 

“Elisa sent me.” Goliath knelt next to the recliner. “How does he fare?” 

Elisa followed Goliath silently and sat nearby ready to do anything they told her to. 

“He’s not fairing well, lad. As we feared, the poison is progressing quickly. I’m not sure what is going on in his mind Goliath, but he has been plagued by terrors unseen.” Hudson dabbed a fresh cloth at Brooklyn’s forehead. 

“I didn’t … please, _please,_ ** _PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_** It hurts! Please! You’re … you’re … hurting … make … Demona? Goliath!? I’m sorry! ‘m sorry! … didn’t mean … please … don’t hurt me … please! **_IT HURTS! I DON’T …_** ” Brooklyn’s head whipped around from Hudson to Goliath. His unfocused eyes were only half open as he reached out for something he couldn’t find. 

“It’s alright, little one. I’m here. Demona has no hold over me now, Brooklyn. We’re safe, child. Settle down. Lie back, and save your strength.” Goliath gently eased Brooklyn down into the chair, but he took Brooklyn’s hand in his. 

“G‘liath?” Brooklyn’s eyes met Goliath’s briefly. 

“Yes, little one, it’s me.” Goliath accepted a cool rag from Hudson and began to wash Brooklyn’s neck down. 

“G'liath, I want … want … want one of my mothers to sing to me. Please.” Brooklyn’s head fell onto Goliath’s chest. 

Goliath’s heart clenched at the request. “I’m sorry, Brooklyn. We will have to suffice.” 

“G'liath, ‘m sorry. Please!” Brooklyn’s eyes filled with tears. “I - I won’t … do it ‘gain … please! Don' send me 'way, please.” 

“Brooklyn, no, child, this is not a punishment. Would I could bring one of your rookery mothers to you, Brooklyn, but I can’t, little one. We are in a new time. They did not come with us.” Goliath tried in vain to cool Brooklyn as he dabbed damp cloths down Brooklyn’s arms.

“Elisa, will you sing for him, lass? Goliath and I will get new water and towels for him while you do. It won’t be a perfect substitute, but it might be enough to calm him.” Hudson clasped her shoulder as he whispered the idea to her. 

“I will do my best.” She took Hudson’s place at Brooklyn’s side. 

Hudson nodded and smoothed Brooklyn’s hair back as he stood. Goliath followed him. 

“He’s ailing fast, Hudson. If he makes it to sunrise, I think he can overcome this. Yet, I still fear that it will pose too great a challenge for him.” Goliath lamented as they left the room. 

“I understand that, lad. But, we have to keep our spirits up.” He patted Goliath’s shoulder gently. 

“G'liath, Hudson, where ‘re you going?” Brooklyn whimpered. 

“We’re getting you some more water,” Goliath murmured soothingly from the doorway. “Just try to rest, Brooklyn. Our friend is here to help you. She will sit with you. Rest and fight, little one.”

Elisa watched them leave the room. Hudson gave her a look filled with heartbreak and a sadness she couldn't name. His grief was palpable, and it pierced her deeply. 

“Alright, Brooklyn. What would you like to hear? Hmm?” She leaned a hand against Brooklyn’s forehead and pulled it away fast. “Brooklyn, I’m sorry. I should have listened to my instincts and followed you right away. You might have gotten help faster.”

Brooklyn let out a low whimper. “Mother?” 

Elisa smiled softly and sadly, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she started to hum a tune and tried to work herself into a good key as she took one of Brooklyn’s hands and cradled it in hers. “ _Baby mine don't you cry/ Baby mine dry your eyes/ Rest your head close to my heart/ Never to part baby of mine/_

“ _Little one when you play/ Don’t you mind what they say/ Let those eyes sparkle and shine/ Never a tear baby of mine_

“ _If they knew sweet little you/ They’d end up loving you too/ All those same people who scold you/ What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

“ _From your head down to your toes/ You’re not much goodness knows/ But you're so precious to me/ Sweet as can be baby of mine._ ” 

Goliath sat next to her. “Thank you.” 

“How much longer?” Hudson asked. 

“At lest another three hours,” Elisa lamented as she looked at her watch. “Longer, three and a half.” 

Hudson laid out the supplies on the floor. “These will be the longest hours of our lives. I’m sure.”

Elisa and Hudson stepped out for a moment to update Lex and Broadway. 

However, it didn’t take long for Brooklyn to stir and being crying out again. “G'liath, it hurts! It hurts! Hurts! **IT HURTS!** ” 

“I know, little one. I know. I’ve got you, Brooklyn,” Goliath soothed. 

“I don’ feel good Goliath. Don’ feel good. ’s … my stomach hurts.” Tears poured down Brooklyn’s cheeks. 

“Easy, Brooklyn. I know you’re in a lot of pain. Would you rather lie against my shoulder?” Goliath gently lifted Brooklyn to his chest and held him fast. 

“G'liath, it hurts! My stomach hurts! Please, make it stop! It …” Brooklyn began coughing harshly against Goliath’s shoulder. 

“Brooklyn, settle down. Brooklyn, I’m here. I’m here, child. I’m here.” Goliath rocked Brooklyn gently as coughing turned to gaging. 

Goliath turned Brooklyn away from him as Brooklyn gagged more violently. Goliath ran a hand up and down Brooklyn’s back as the gagging continued. 

Hudson and Elisa came through the door.

Elisa looked around, and she grabbed a fresh towel. She quickly soaked it in the cool water and placed against Brooklyn’s neck. 

Hudson came behind Goliath and placed himself at Brooklyn’s side just within his peripheral vision. “Brooklyn, laddie, is there anything I can get you?” 

“Water? My mouth … tastes bad … my stomach still hurts!” Brooklyn sobbed. 

“I know, lad. I know.” Hudson ran a hand through Brooklyn's hair. “It’s alright, laddie. Just let it out. Let it pass.” 

Hudson left to get a glass of water for Brooklyn as Elisa helped Goliath to settle Brooklyn against Goliath’s chest in the recliner. Both settled in the armchair with Brooklyn facing Elisa in Goliath’s lap. 

“Brooklyn, you’re safe in Goliath’s arms now. We’ve got you. You’re not alone, buddy. Okay?” She wrapped the quilt around Brooklyn’s chest, but left his arms out of it in a similar arrangement to how they’d tucked him in earlier. “Goliath are you okay with him like this? He seems most comfortable this way, but if it’s uncomfortable for you then I'm sure it will be okay to find a new position for him.” 

“I am fine.” Goliath gently adjusted Brooklyn so his head was resting sideways on Goliath’s chest. “I think it’s better he’s close.” 

Elisa smiled sadly. “He looks so fragile against you like this.” 

“This is how our children rest when they are young. Stone sleep is not enough for little ones. It will be the most comforting to him if he rests against me.” Goliath rubbed a hand up and down Brooklyn’s back. 

Elisa smiled and sat on one of the tables.

“His fever blazes still,” Goliath muttered. “I fear for him. We still have at least two hours left, and he has already proven inconsolable.” 

Hudson returned with water. “Brooklyn, lad, you should drink some water.” 

Hudson ran a withered hand up and down Brooklyn’s cheek. Brooklyn’s eyes fluttered, and he gratefully accepted Hudson’s slow sips of water. 

“That’s it laddie. You can go back to resting. We’ll rouse you again to take a little more just before sunrise.” Hudson soothed Brooklyn by pushing fingers through his hair. 

Brooklyn’s eyes fluttered closed as he rested against Goliath. He remained peaceful for less than a few minutes before the sleep talking began in earnest again. 

“I don’ understand why ‘m here,” Brooklyn murmured.

Hudson placed a hand against Brooklyn’s forehead and winced. “His fever’s spiking. This is the highest I’ve felt it.” 

Goliath nodded, and Elisa handed Hudson a bowl of ice water with a few extra towels. 

“Goliath, Goliath deserves to be here. He’s so strong, and he’s a great leader. I jus’ wish I could be like him. But, I-I know ‘m too stupid to figure it out.” Brooklyn’s voice hitched. “And Lex and Broadway, they hatched after me. I should be … should be better for them. I should be … should be more like Goliath, but I’m not. I spook too easy.” 

Hudson ran a towel along Brooklyn’s forehead. “You’re too hard on yourself, lad.” 

“I just … I was afraid. They … it hurt. I was scared. She saved me, but Goliath would have known better. He’s … he’s just amazing. And, Hudson’s so wise. I’ll never get that. I shouldn’t … I shouldn’t …” Brooklyn let a few more tears slip down his cheeks. 

“Brooklyn, it’s okay, my child. It’s okay.” Goliath pressed Brooklyn to him. 

“No, ’s … I shouldn’t be here. I should have … should have … why am I here? I shouldn’t be here. Everyone’s … the new sights … better than me … I’m confused … I just … I wanna fit in. But, I don’t … I can’t. I’ll never… wanna be …” Brooklyn clung to Goliath as he dissolved into tears. 

Hudson’s eyes widened as he realized what Brooklyn was saying. He gently teased the rag and ice water through Brooklyn’s hair. Hudson patted Brooklyn’s arms down with the soft fabric. Hudson’s eyes filled with tears. He was, unfortunately, well acquainted with survivor’s guilt. He saw all of it laid open in Brooklyn’s fevered ramblings. 

Elisa shared a look with Hudson. Based on the look he’d given her, she was sure they shared the conclusion. However, Goliath looked blissfully unaware of the implication of Brooklyn’s words. For now, she thought. It didn’t seem likely that Brooklyn would stop talking. 

“Everyone … I just don’t … I deserved this … was so stupid. Now, it … it hurts … maybe if I hadn’t pissed everyone off the day before … maybe if I'd kept my temper in check … maybe we’d still be… this is my fault!” Brooklyn sobbed. 

“Laddie, you can’t believe that.” Hudson cupped Brooklyn’s cheek. “You can’t. That’s too much guilt to carry.” 

Goliath rotated Brooklyn to his other side, and Hudson gently cleaned the other side of Brooklyn’s face of the sweat. 

“Everything is my fault! If I just hadn’t engaged with the humans … Demona wouldn’t have been mad. I would have got to … I wouldn’t have to … It’s my fault! I’m sorry! ‘m sorry, Goliath! ‘m sorry! I’ll be worthy of the …” 

Goliath’s eyes widened as he shared a look with Elisa and Hudson. 

Their sharp glances towards the floor confirmed for him what Brooklyn was saying. 

Goliath pressed Brooklyn closer. “No, no, Brooklyn, my child. No. Never believe that. Never. We are … we are lucky, Brooklyn. We are lucky to be here, and we are lucky to have you.” 

Goliath had no idea that Brooklyn had felt the loss of their time so deeply. Brooklyn was still young. He had seemed to adapt so quickly and perhaps he still would. However, Goliath was late to realize that Brooklyn blamed himself for the attack on Castle Wyvern. Goliath had never told his three charges, or Hudson for that matter, who was truly responsible. 

Goliath continued to cradle Brooklyn closer for a brief moment. “I’m sorry, Brooklyn. When you are well and can understand, I will try to take this guilt from you.” 

Elisa checked her watch. There were still two hours exactly until sunrise. 

They sat in the same way for half an hour before the fever spiked a second time. Elisa ran from the room to get more water as Goliath and Hudson fought the fever. 

“Stay down, laddie, stay down.” Hudson brushed Brooklyn’s tears from his face. “It’s okay. This too will pass, lad. This too will pass. We’re so close to the morning. Just hold on until the sunrise, lad. Then, all will be well.” 

“No,” Brooklyn shook his head. “No, it hurts! It hurts! It hurts! **IT HURTS! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE! PLEASE, _I CAN’T! It HURTS! GOLIATH! IT HURTS!_** ” 

Brooklyn kept screaming the same words in a mantra as Hudson and Goliath tried to ease his pain and soothe his fears. 

Lex and Broadway came running with Bronx on their heals. Elisa saw them in her periphery as she grabbed a fresh bowl of water. 

“What happened? We can hear him upstairs,” Broadway asked. 

“His fever is at about the highest we think it will get. He’s confused, and in a lot of pain” Elisa explained. 

“Can we, you know, see him?” Lex stared up at her. 

“We’ll see, you might not want to.” She guided him in front of her. 

She opened the door, and sat next to the recliner. She motioned for the others to come in, but they scattered. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Is he still okay on your lap like that, Goliath?” 

“Yes, he’s fine.” Goliath pressed a firm hand to Brooklyn’s temple and cradled him close in a vain attempt to calm Brooklyn’s thrashing and screaming.

“How much longer till sunrise, lass.” Hudson took the water from Elisa. 

“About an hour and a half, give or take a few minutes,” Elisa said. 

Hudson nodded and resumed patting Brooklyn down with the damp towels. “It’s almost over, laddie. If you can make it through this, the healing sleep should push you through.” 

“G'liath? ’s so hard to … it hurts too much,” Brooklyn whimpered. 

“I know, Brooklyn. I know.” Goliath patted Brooklyn’s back. “It’ll pass soon, Brooklyn. You’ll see.” 

Brooklyn sobbed as he writhed in agony against Goliath. His eyes were shut so tight that tears poured from them continually. Goliath hushed and murmured soft comforts as the thrashing continued. 

Elisa and Hudson both patted him down with cool towels trying to help bring down the spiking fever. Elisa was preoccupied with trying to help Brooklyn keep his now shallow breathing steady.

“My chest … hurts … ’s so tight… hard to …” Brooklyn’s chest heaved with each breathless statement. “’s so hard to … breathe.” 

“Brooklyn, don’t try to talk, sweetheart.” Elisa smoothed his hair back away from his face. 

“Save your strength, lad. We’ve only half an hour left to see through. You’re strong. Keep fighting.” Hudson ran his thumb over Brooklyn's clenched hand. “By the sun’s light, you’ll be healed.” 

Brooklyn’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to focus on breathing. 

“That’s it, Brooklyn. Keep your focus there, buddy,” Elisa soothed. “Nice and easy, even breaths, in and out.” 

Goliath rocked the recliner slightly as he kept a protective hand around Brooklyn’s shoulders. Brooklyn’s breaths came in short gasps for the next several minutes. 

Elisa checked her watch. “Fifteen minutes and counting.” 

Hudson stood to go to the rooftop with the others, but he stopped to stroke Brooklyn’s hair one last time. “Take care and sleep well, laddie. Let the sun sleep heal you.” 

Elisa looked up at Goliath. “He made it. He’ll be fine.” 

“Elisa, he may recover from this in body. However, healing his mind will prove difficult.” Goliath held her gaze as he spoke. 

“Just remember that, and don’t push him too far too quick. He’ll figure it out.” She placed a reassuring hand on Goliath’s shoulder as he turned to stone. 


	2. The Lion King?

Brooklyn woke up from his stone sleep particularly confused. He was greeted by Goliath’s loud roar in his ear. He wasn’t sure why he was in Goliath’s arms or why he felt so weak upon his awakening. 

“G-Goliath?” He grimaced at the sound of his own raspy voice. “Wha-what happened?” 

Goliath reached an arm up and rested it on Brooklyn’s forehead and neck. “Your fever’s broken. Our estimates into your recovery were correct.” 

“Huh?” Brooklyn cocked his head slightly in confusion. 

“You were poisoned,” Goliath prompted. 

“The dart … it was meant for you. But I … I’m sorry. I bet I caused a whole lot of trouble.” Brooklyn hung his head. 

“Brooklyn, no. All is forgiven, child. Look at me.” Goliath guided Brooklyn’s gaze to him. “I’m sorry.” 

“What? I was the one who trusted Demona blindly. I betrayed our clan and you. I disappointed everyone. I got Lex’s bike ruined. I was the one who provoked the humans even before all this …” Brooklyn nearly slapped both hands over his mouth at the confession. 

“No, Brooklyn, it was the Captain and Hakon who tore our clan to shreds. The humans of Castle Wyvern could not stop them because their bow strings were cut. None of this had anything to do with you, Brooklyn. It was the ill thought actions of the Captain that brought our clan to destruction, not you, never you.” Goliath drew Brooklyn to his chest in a protective hug. “You trusted Demona, yes. But, at one time, she was part of your clan. She saved you from the humans' hostility that night. You are still young, Brooklyn. You still have much to learn. Your sacrifice for me is more than repayment in kind.” 

Brooklyn smiled slightly through his tears. “Thanks, Goliath.” 

“There he is.” Hudson knelt next to the recliner. “How are you feeling now, laddie?” 

“Better, apparently.” Brooklyn smiled and attempted to stand.

However, he was still a little unsteady on his feet. Brooklyn, to his embarrassment, almost fell. 

“Easy, lad.” Hudson caught Brooklyn around his shoulders. “Don’t go trying anything too adventurous yet. You need to eat something and drink some water first.” 

“Gotcha.” Brooklyn placed a hand on his head to steady himself as Goliath and Hudson helped him sit back down in the recliner. 

“Did I hear someone say food?” Elisa smiled. “Sorry, I’m late boys. I had to coax out of Broadway which of the new foods the Big Apple has to offer is Brooklyn’s favorite. So, once I got my information, I went and picked it up.” 

Brooklyn gave her a small smile and quirked an eyebrow upwards. “Yeah? Let’s see if he was right.” 

They both laughed. 

“You’re feeling better now, huh?” She laid a hand on the back of his neck. “You feel cooler. One more night really chilling out should help. There’s a movie on that I think you’d like. You want me to put it on?” 

“Sure, I’m not going anywhere.” Brooklyn tucked into the little box of take-out she’d offered him. “And, per usual when it comes to food, Broadway is not wrong.” 

They heard a few deep chuckles behind them. 

“Good to see you’re back with us. I’ve missed that sense of humor of yours.” Goliath gave Brooklyn a glass of water. “I’ll send the other three down later. For now, you and Elisa enjoy your moving picture.” 

“Oh good, we didn’t miss the beginning.” She said turning up the volume. “Mom actually liked this one.” 

The screen was filled with what Brooklyn could only assume was a sunrise. A choir was singing as various animals faced towards some unknown location. The location was quickly introduced as a huge rock loomed in the distance. 

“Those are lions!” Brooklyn pointed to the screen. “But, they’re drawn? They look kind of human.” 

“Exactly, just enjoy the art and the music. It’s a great movie.” She snuggled into her knees. “You might really like the story, too.” 

Brooklyn smiled. The cub didn’t look to happy with being held in the air over all those animals. He didn’t blame the cub. He wasn’t one for big crowds and lots of attention either. Well, usually, there were times when attention was nice.

As the story progressed, Brooklyn felt sorry for “Simba.” He just wanted to be brave like his father. Brooklyn felt that. 

Another commercial break popped up. 

“But, what’s going to happen to him now that his father knows he disobeyed him!?” Brooklyn exclaimed. “He’s going to be in so much trouble!” 

Elisa smiled. “We’ll see, but I think I hear some friends outside.” 

Lex, Broadway, and Bronx opened the door. 

“Are we interrupting?” Lex asked. 

“Nah, we’re at commercial.” Elisa stood to throw out the trash on the floor from their feast. 

“Brooklyn,” Broadway cast his eyes at the floor. “We’re sorry we didn’t offer to let you help with the new bike.” 

“Yeah, that was dumb of us. You didn’t purposefully crash it or get it destroyed.” Lex shuffled his feet. “And, it wasn’t cool of us to say that you were sulking and complain about checking on you.” 

Bronx placed his head on Brooklyn’s knee and whimpered. 

“Thanks, guys. It’s cool.” Brooklyn reached out his hand to both of his brothers and clasped their wrists. “If you wanna stick around, the movie really only just picked up.” 

“Cool!” Broadway sat next to Elisa. 

Lex perched on the table, and Bronx kept his head on Brooklyn’s knee. 

The boys were captivated by the movie. 

“What!? NO! Scar can’t actually follow through on that song! That’s his brother!” Lex threw his arms up. 

“We’ll have to see.” Elisa teased. 

She looked backwards to see Brooklyn’s entire body tense. “It’ll be okay, Brooklyn. Simba’s smart. You’ll see. He’ll make a great king one day because he’s so smart and brave.” 

Brooklyn met her sincere expression with a smile. “I guess he is.” 

Lex and Broadway shared confused glances. 

“It’s starting again! Shh!” Lex exclaimed. 

Elisa inched a little closer and took Brooklyn’s hand. “Going to shoot you a little bit of a hint about the plot. Things don’t go well. But, like I said it works out. Okay? It has a happy ending even if this part is sad. Just remember that.” 

“Thanks, Elisa.” Brooklyn smiled sadly. “I kinda figured that.” 

“WHAT!?” Broadway and Lex roared in unison. “NO!” 

Elisa squeezed Brooklyn’s hand when she felt it shaking in hers. 

“Keep watching, boys.” She ran a thumb over Brooklyn’s knuckles. "Remember, happy ending. Sad part, happy ending." 

The commercial break started up again just after Simba collapsed in the sand. 

“His dad …” Lex stopped himself and drew his knees to his chest. “I felt that.” 

Brooklyn’s face fell as did Broadway’s. 

“I miss them,” Broadway muttered into his knees. 

“Same.” Brooklyn looked towards the other wall. A mist appeared to glaze his distant eyes. "Same." 

“Remember, before our first defense against the castle, when Hudson and our mothers threatened to beat us worse than the Vikings would if we got a scratch on us?” Lexington flopped on his back on the table. 

“Or that time, one of our mothers made that really great soup and I ate it in like five minutes.” Broadway inched towards Lex. 

The three of them laughed. 

“I just remember the songs they used to sing. I remember that one our sister liked about the maiden of the land of the sun and moon. I think it was called A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal.” Brooklyn looked towards the celling. “I’d give anything to hear my rookery mothers' voices again.” 

Broadway and Lex hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I remember that song." Broadway nodded. "You liked the one about the glass, right?" 

"Yeah, The Parting Glass." Brooklyn smiled sadly. 

Elisa hadn’t really thought about the potential for this conversation. She’d considered many things, but she’d not really considered this. She'd considered them comparing Goliath to Mufasa, as she had. However, she hadn't really considered the fact that they'd lost fathers and siblings to betrayal by one of their own. 

They sat through the last few minutes of the commercial break in silence. 

Elisa contemplated the amount of trauma these boys had been privy to. They’d lost their families, their homes, and their time. Yet, somehow, they acted just like her sister and Derek had with her growing up. They fought. They laughed. They teased. They messed around. They ate. They reminisced about the past. They were watching a movie. 

She looked at Brooklyn sitting there staring off into the flashing colors on the television. He’d mentioned he’d “hatched first.” How much older was he? A minute? A day? A year? 

Her mind was drawn out of its train of thought when she heard the boys laughing. 

Ah, of course, Timon and Pumba would get them to smile. 

Brooklyn tensed up during the scene were the “kings of the past” were criticized. He saw how Simba moved away and called out to the spirit of his father. 

All of their eyes were wide with wonder when Mufasa’s spirit visited Simba from the clouds. However, she noticed something special in Brooklyn’s eyes. There was a sense of shared triumph there. 

She wondered how things worked in their society. She would have to ask Goliath. She knew Goliath was the leader and that the boys, and even Hudson to a degree, answered to him. However, she wasn’t sure who chose Goliath to be the leader. How did he come into power? 

Who would take over if something happened to him?

She was shaken out of her thoughts by their chatter. 

“Wow, Sarabi is awesome! She just stared him down!” Brooklyn cheered. “Oh! Get him, Simba!” 

The boys laughed at the hula scene. She realized they probably laughed for different reasons than the human viewers did. She watched them share knowing glances. They laughed because being bait and causing distractions was part of their life experience. They understood the role. It was a role they’d played.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Yet, one things was certain, she was growing to love these boys like they were her own little brothers or children. She’d die for them, now. She was certain.

Their collective gasp when Simba was almost pushed from the edge of his home was palpable. They were in shock at Scar’s betrayal a second time.

"No!" Lex threw his arms up. "Just no!" 

"How could he do that!" Broadway yelled. 

"He can't just say things like that and get away with it." Brooklyn's eyes glowed for a minute. 

The boys settled but still cheered as the battle raged on the screen. 

She watched the light of the T.V. in Brooklyn’s eyes as Simba ascended his throne. Brooklyn, in her observation at least, seemed to feel Simba's swell of pride like it was his own. 

“Wow!” Brooklyn said with a smile. “That … that was cool. Thanks, Elisa.” 

“No problem, Brooklyn. Anytime.” She gave his hand a short squeeze. 

“Are there other things like that?” Lex asked. “More moving pictures that tell stories?” 

“Yes, there are loads.” Elisa laughed. 

“Where do we see them?” Broadway asked. “Are these longer moving pictures on here all the time? These are different from the T.V. shows we watch.” 

“No, movies are on sometimes, but not all the time." She noticed their disappointed looks. "Hey, don't worry about it. There’s a movie theater near here that’s showing movies all the time. You should go together tomorrow.” 

“Oh YEAH! Let’s do it!” Lex cheered. 

“Sounds like fun.” Brooklyn yawned. 

“Meet us on the roof tomorrow. I think Goliath said you should spend one more night resting here.” Lex bounced off with Broadway in toe. 

“That I did,” Goliath laughed from the doorway. 

“I liked that movie. Thanks again, Elisa,” Brooklyn murmured again before settling against the chair. 

“Anytime, truly. I like that one, too. I should show you some of the other ones in my collection.” She patted Brooklyn’s shoulder. “I should be heading home. I want to catch up on a least a little sleep.” 

“Thank you, for everything.” Goliath swiped some hair from Brooklyn’s eyes. 

Goliath lifted his eyes to meet Elisa’s gaze. 

She watched them for just a moment. Brooklyn’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft and even. Goliath smiled. Goliath drew his knees upto his chest as he sat next to Brooklyn. He turned the T.V. off with a flick of the remote. 

“Take care of yourselves,” She said mostly to herself and then turned and left. 

*********

“I'm sorry, sir. But, the poison dart didn’t hit your intended target. However, the result proved ... quite informative. It hit one of the clan's ... adolescents. I overheard Goliath and the old one, through the camera system we installed, explain to the detective that the poison could have proven deadly. They are not invincible. However, stone sleep does help them to heal and repel all ailments the next day. If they are wounded and survive the night, they will be cured of everything. The poison administered to the adolescent nearly killed him in those approximately seven hours that it was in his system. He would not have lasted into an eighth hour. I’m certain of that. It was … difficult to watch. Additionally, he appeared _somewhat_ weaker for it the next day, but it was hard to tell if he was truly weaker or merely following orders to rest. The poison would have killed a human in about three hours. It took less than a few minutes for the symptoms of poison to begin in the adolescent, but a full hour for it to take full effect.” Owen looked Xanatos in the eyes. 

“Hmmm, based on that information, we can assume that, in Goliath’s system, he may have been able to last longer before symptoms presented themselves. Additionally,it is likely he would have recovered completely after the stone sleep or more quickly than the adolescent. It is, therefore, probable that the older one would have the same recovery time as the adolescent. Goliath is the only gargoyle in his prime. The three younger ones are easy targets. However, the older one, Hudson, would likely be able to outsmart us even if he is physically past his prime.” Xanatos stroked his chin. “The three boys are impulsive and lack the elder’s wisdom. You noticed that when one of them took the Grimorum. You said; however, he reacted poorly after.” 

“It was the same red adolescent that was hit, Brooklyn, is what he's chosen to call himself. He seems an easier target to keep down than the other two. He lacks their confidence and the ability to use innocence to rebound quickly. Additionally, he lacks Goliath’s brute strength.” Owen steepled his fingers under his chin. “Additionally, Goliath seems to hold a deep soft spot for him. It is likely he holds similar regard for the others. It is almost as though he has taken the role of a parental figure to the three of them. It was clear as I watched them interact during Brooklyn’s illness.” 

“This is a weakness we can exploit, if necessary. Excellent work, Owen.” Xanatos grinned. "Truly excellent work." 

"Thank you, sir." Owen gave Xanatos a smile as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their obsession with The Lion King just came to me as I was thinking about this, and I fell in love with the idea. 
> 
> Also, I LOVE the Xantatos transformation arc, but I like writing him as the "big bad" so much too. (I hate that I love it, but I love it.)

**Author's Note:**

> *some ideas came from prompts on tumblr blogs* Special thanks to promptsforyourwhumpfic and whumpster-dumpster on Tumblr for their prompts and helping me out of writers block.


End file.
